Romanocienta y la zapatilla de cristal
by lenore4love
Summary: Romano es cenicienta... OneShot  el puro ocio de la autora


ROMANOCIENTA Y LA ZAPATILLA DE CRISTAL

Hace mucho tiempo en un lejano reino llamado Italia del Sur, vivía un joven mozo que era maltratado día y noche, obligado a servir a su cruel padrastro y hermanastro como si fuese su sirviente, el nombre de aquel desdichado jovenzuelo era Romano, pero solía ser apodado Romanocienta.

-Romanocienta ¿aun no has planchado la ropa, lavado los platos, trapeado los pisos y remendado la ropa?- preguntó enfadado el padrastro Austria poniéndose las manos en la cintura

-ya pondré a Veneciano a hacerlo- respondió Romano acostado en el sillón rascándose la panza

-¡pero ese es tu trabajo!- le regañó Austria

-no te preocupes a él le gusta trabajar- dijo sacándose la pelusa del ombligo

-si, por mi no hay problema- dijo el hermanastro Italia del Norte apareciendo en la sala con un traje de sirvienta

-¡Italia, no vayas por ahí obedeciendo a Romano, se supone que es al revés! Así que a quitarte esa ropa y arréglate para el baile de esta noche- y se cruzó de brazos

-¿un baile? ¿Nos invitaron?- preguntó Italia del Norte emocionado

-si, al parecer el rey España está buscando pareja así que mandó a su amigo Prusia a darnos la invitación- explicó Austria

-bien, yo también voy a arreglarme, seguro habrá chicas lindas- dijo Romanocienta

-tú no vas, aun tienes mucho que hacer, por lo tanto no saldrás de aquí hasta que no termines toda la limpieza- le ordenó el austriaco

-eso no es justo, mejor que Veneciano se quede- dijo enfadado Romano

-pero yo si quiero ir- lloriqueo el menor

-Romanocienta, te quedas y es mi última palabra-

-Sí, claro, ve a divertirte con el loco de los pollos y el español pedófilo- dijo enfadado romano y cruzándose de brazos

-no sé de qué me hablas, solo vamos por cortesía y porque tal vez Italia tenga una oportunidad con el rey España-

-Esa ni tú te la crees, si bien que te la pasas babeando por el albino desabrido, además a Veneciano ni le gusta España, el se muere por el macho patatas-

-deja de decir tonterías, Italia y yo iremos al baile, así que te quedas- dijo con un sonrojo en la cara por la mención de Prusia

La tarde pasó relativamente tranquila (solo porque padrastro Austria y hermanastro Italia ignoraban las quejas y maldiciones de Romanocienta)

-esos hijos de perra, largándose al baile y dejándome todo el quehacer, pero ya verán cuando mañana por la mañana tengan una diarrea del demonio porque le eché laxante a la leche- murmuraba Romano con malicia viendo como Austria e Italia se preparaban para salir.

-muy bien, llegaremos después de la una, así que espero ver esta casa limpia- le advirtió Austria

-si, si, si, como digas- dijo de mala gana fregando el piso

Austria e Italia salieron emocionados y apenas cerraron la puerta Romano le dio una patada a la cubeta con agua

-a la mierda la limpieza, voy a ver Harry Potter, al menos a él si lo dejan ir al baile*- decía mientras se encaminaba a la sala sin percatarse de una luz a sus espaldas

-querido niño ¿acaso tu eres Romanocienta?- dijo una dulce voz femenina

-¿y tú eres una ladrona o qué?- preguntó Romano sobresaltándose y encarando a la intrusa

-no, soy tu hada madrina, pero puedes llamarme Hungría para más corto- dijo sonriente la castaña

-mejor que te parece si te llamo "allanamiento de morada es un delito" creo que eso te define mejor- propuso molesto

-oye niño, vengo hasta aquí solo para ayudarte así que déjame decirte que no eres el único con problemas, todavía tengo que ir a solucionarle la vida a una tipa con trastorno del sueño, a una chiquilla que es la sirvienta de 7 enanos alcohólicos, exorcizar a un títere que se cree un niño de verdad y por si fuera poco hacer que una chica se enamore de una bestia, así que hazme un favor y terminemos con esto rápido; no me obligues a usar mi varita mágica- dijo fastidiada golpeando una sartén contra la palma de su mano (su supuesta varita mágica)

-ya entendí, el dinero está abajo del colchón, el tacaño de mi padrastro no confía en los bancos-

-¡te dije que no soy una ladrona! Ahora que si no quieres ir a ese mugroso baile, pues bien, así podré llegar temprano a casa y ver mi telenovela- dijo una estresada hada Madrina

-espera ¿Por qué no mencionaste antes eso del baile? Claro que quiero ir-

-bueno, antes que nada tienes que ponerte algo decente porque no vas a ir con esas fachas- y señaló la ropa vieja de Romano

-¿Y donde pretendes que saque "algo decente"?- preguntó malhumorado

-pues para eso estoy yo, tu hada madrina Hungría lo solucionará con magia- y dicho esto golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza con el sartén/varita magia en la cabeza a Romanocienta dejándolo inconsciente

Después de varios minutos el italiano despertó con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y con un gran vestido blanco de encajes y holanes

-¿Qué carajos es esto?- preguntó mirándose disgustado

-Ahhhhhh te ves divino- dijo Hungría emocionada y con estrellitas en sus ojos

-no voy a ir con esto puesto-

-pero entonces tu padrastro y hermanastro te van a reconocer- explicó jugando con las puntas de su cabello inocentemente

Romano frunció el seño y dio un suspiro de resignación aceptando finalmente

-oh, y también toma estas- y le mostro unas hermosas zapatillas de cristal

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a usar zapatos de mujer?- preguntó el chico mirando con desaprobación las zapatillas

-no seas rebelde y póntelas- dijo Hungría tirándolo y poniéndoselas a la fuerza

El atuendo de Romanocienta estaba completo a pesar del descontento del muchacho, así que ahora solo faltaba el transporte.

-muy bien, ahora para tu carruaje solo necesito una calabaza- dijo el hada madrina encaminándose a la cocina

-hey, momento, ni creas que me voy a trepar a una calabaza hechizada jalada por ratones genéticamente alterados- le advirtió el nada humilde Romanocienta

Hungría arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de Romano

-¿Entonces te parece un tomate hechizado jalado por cucarachas mutantes?- preguntó el hada madrina en tono sarcástico

-por supuesto que no, me conformo con un Ferrari deportivo color rojo y asientos de piel negros con adaptador para mi iPod- pidió mirándose las uñas despreocupadamente provocando que una vena palpitante apareciera en la frente de la chica que contaba hasta diez mentalmente

-soy un hada madrina no Donald Trump así que confórmate con esto- y tras un "PUFF" y una nube de humo, frente a los ojos de Romano apareció un Vesspa italiana roja

-Será mejor que te des prisa porque a la media noche se rompe el hechizo- dijo sonriente

-¿Por qué tan temprano?- preguntó molesto el castaño subiéndose la pomposa crinolina del vestido para poder montarse en la motoneta

-porque me hiciste enojar- y con esto último desapareció así que Romanocienta no esperó más y emprendió el camino hacia el castillo del rey España rebasando el límite de velocidad al más puro estilo "Rápido y Furioso"

Por fin despeinado y agitado el joven italiano llegó al baile, entró y paseó la mirada por todo el lugar donde encontró varios conocidos, como el príncipe Francia que andaba acosando a medio mundo, al príncipe Suiza que iba acompañado de su hermana y una escopeta, también el shogun Japón que lidiaba con Grecia y Turquía. Mas a lo lejos estaba Sir Inglaterra que murmuraba alguno que otro maleficio dedicado a Francia y algo escondidos de la gente en un rincón obscuro estaban Prusia y su padrastro Austria haciendo sabrá Dios que cosas, además de que Romano pudo haber jurado que vio a su hada madrina con una cámara de video.

Total, el ambiente no era nada fuera de lo normal hasta que se anunció la llegada del anfitrión

-sean todos bienvenidos a esta fiesta, espero que se diviertan mucho- dijo sonriente el ojiverde causando que una avalancha de chicas se le fueran encima mientras Romano los miraba con aburrimiento

-Creo que iré a comer algo- y se dirigió a la mesa

La fiesta seguía con un ambiente tranquilo, la gente bailaba o solo conversaba

-disculpa ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- preguntó cortésmente el Rey España que estaba despeinado, golpeado, rasguñado y con la ropa raída, todo aquello producto del escape de sus fans femeninas que ahora veían con rabia a Romano

-ah… no gracias- contestó el italiano con indiferencia, España parpadeó confundido

-perdón, creo que escuché mal ¿me dijiste que no?- preguntó sonriente

-justo como lo escuchaste, no quiero bailar-

-veo que te gusta bromear, ven vamos a la pista- y lo jaló de la mano llevándolo hasta el centro del salón

-¿Qué parte de no quiero bailar no entendiste?-

-entonces si no quieres bailar conmigo a que viniste? Cuestiono manteniendo su semblante alegre

-por la comida- respondió secamente

-ja j aja eres muy gracioso entonces me quedare contigo comiendo-

-haz lo que quieras- y siguió comiendo

Y así pasaron la noche charlando (si a charlar se le llama que España aguantara insultos y maldiciones de Romano). Eran las 11:55 y Romanocienta seguía comiendo y golpeando a España cada vez que este intentaba meterle mano

-ya casi es media noche, tengo que ir a ver si todo marcha bien- el italiano que estaba devorando un plato de pasta casi se atraganta al escuchar que la hora límite se acercaba

-mierda, ya me tengo que ir- pero apenas empezó a caminar el rey España lo tomó del brazo

-no te vayas, la noche aun es joven, quédate un rato más conmigo- un sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de Romanocienta ante el gesto

-no seas idiota, tengo que llegar temprano- así que se zafó del agarre y hecho a correr tan rápido como pudo aunque no contaba con que el rey España fuera a perseguirlo

-¡aléjate de mi imbécil!- le gritó Romano mirando atrás sin dejar de correr

-si te vas a ir por lo menos dime tu nombre- pidió corriendo unos metros detrás el castaño

-te dije que me dejaras en paz- Romanocienta se detuvo de pronto derrapando en el piso, se levantó un poco el vestido, se quitó una de las zapatillas, tomó vuelo y la lanzó tan fuerte como pudo

Mientras tanto España seguí a corriendo hacia el italiano y una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en su cara al notar que el castaño se había detenido y por alguna extraña razón se estaba quitando un zapato… de pronto lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una misteriosa zapatilla de cristal golpeándolo de lleno en la cara dejándolo semiinconsciente con la nariz sangrándole a borbotones

-con eso se quedará quieto un buen rato- murmuró Romanocienta corriendo hasta el estacionamiento en donde el ballet parking le llevó su motoneta roja. Sin más retraso se subió y se encaminó a casa como alma que persigue el diablo

Las doce campanas se hicieron escuchar a mitad del camino.

-ahhhhhhhh estúpido hechizo de mierda- dijo al caer sobre su trasero en el asfalto pues su transporte había desparecido, así que no le quedó más remedio que caminar

-con un carajo, estúpida hada madrina buena para nada, si me hubiera dado mi Ferrari no tendría que pasar por todo esto- maldecía mientras seguía su camino

Cuando al fin llegó a casa vio que todo seguía como lo había dejado si no es que hasta peor; en la puerta del refrigerador había una nota:

"_Le encargué a los animalitos del bosque que hicieran la limpieza porque yo tengo trabajo que hacer. Diviértete en el baile_

_Besos Mágicos, tu hada madrina Hungría"_

-esa retrasada, como se le ocurre dejar a un montón de animales salvajes haciendo quehacer- le dijo a la nada repasando con la mirada el caos en que se había convertido la cocina: llena de huellas de animales, tierra, lodo, pasto y toda una colección de excremento de diferentes especies.

-ya lo arreglará Veneciano mañana por la mañana- y sin más el exhausto Romanocienta fue a dormir

A la mañana siguiente y tras una épica regañiza por parte de padrastro Austria Romano regresó a su vida cotidiana como sirviente de su familia

-Italia, Romanocienta, acérquense por favor- llamó el aristócrata acomodándose sus lentes. Ambos mencionados acudieron al llamado

-me acaban de informar que el rey España vendrá a vernos-

-¿y qué quiere aquí ese imbécil?- preguntó enfadado Romanocienta recordando los eventos de la noche anterior

-está buscando a su siguiente esposa, al parecer ayer la chica que le gustó le arrojó su zapatilla en la cara tan fuerte que perdió parte de su memoria así que ahora tiene la absurda idea de que a quien le quede el zapato será su esposa- explicó cansadamente

-_¿Acaso ese español es idiota o solo finge serlo? Mira que confundirme con una mujer_- pensaba para sus adentros Romano

La hora acordada para la visita llegó y junto con ella España escoltado por Francia, Prusia y Alemania

-Romanocienta, ve a la cocina y no salgas de ahí a menos que yo te lo indique- le ordenó padrastro Austria, el italiano solo se fue refunfuñando

España y sus malas influencias excepto por Alemania entraron a la casa siendo recibidos amablemente por Austria e Italia del norte que saludó efusivamente a Alemania

-hemos venido para ver si aquí podemos encontrar a la dueña de esta zapatilla- anunció España mostrando la prenda que reposaba en un elegante cojín de terciopelo rojo con detalles dorados

-pero aquí solo vivimos hombres- dijo despectivamente el padrastro

-eso no importa, aquí su majestad le tira a ambos bandos kesesesese- se burló Prusia mientras el rey reía nerviosamente

-esta bien, solo dense prisa que tenemos cosas que hacer-

Italia tomó asiento y estiró una pierna para que el español le pusiera el zapato, para sorpresa de todos los presentes y shock de Romano (que estaba espiando desde la cocina) la zapatilla entró sin problemas en el pie del italiano y le quedaba a la perfección, ni muy grande ni muy chico.

-¡miren, me queda la zapatilla!- dijo muy emocionado mientras que a Romanocienta se le iban todos los colores de la cara

-oh, pues ahora recuerdo que mi elegida tenía un rulito extraño en la cabeza como el tuyo, era castaña, cabello corto, ojos cafés y un acento italiano, ¡creo que eres tú!- dedujo alegre España

-¡NO!- gritaron al unisonó Alemania y Romano que hizo una desesperada entrada

-oh al parecer alguien se opone a la consumación del _"amour" _– bromeó Francia

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- preguntó enfadado Austria

-bueno… yo… digo que Italia no puede ser esa persona porque… pues… él estuvo conmigo toda la noche- dijo Alemania poniéndose tan rojo como un jitomate y rogando que la tierra se lo tragara

-uuuuhhhhh, West estaba invadiendo las regiones vitales de Ita-chan- decía Prusia mientras le picaba las costillas al menor con su dedo índice

-¡claro que no! Yo no soy como tú- se excusó aun mas sonrojado

-entonces ¿Cómo explican que el zapato le quede?- preguntó España

-eso es porque Veneciano y yo calzamos del mismo número- dijo Romano molesto pues no iba a permitir que su hermanastro le robara el protagónico.

Tras la "sorprendente" revelación Romanocienta le arrebató la zapatilla de cristal a Veneciano y se la puso

-¿Ven? Me queda como mandada a hacer- presumió

-oye ¿Cómo es que fuiste a la fiesta cuando se supone debiste quedarte por ordenes mías? Preguntó enfadado padrastro Austria

-eso ahora no es relevante, lo que realmente importa en este momento es que te convertirás en mi esposa- dijo feliz el rey España tomando de la cintura a Romano que lo miró enfadado

-¿y qué me ofreces para que lo sea?- preguntó el castaño intentando escapar del abrazo

-pues te ofrezco un reino, un castillo, miles de sirvientes, una gran fortuna y por sobretodo mi amor eterno – enumeró galantemente el ojiverde

-eso suena bien- y con aquellas palabras aceptó

La boda fue unos días después y pronto se mudaron al reino de España aunque…

-oye romano, deberías ayudarme un poco con las labores de la casa- pidió tímidamente España que trapeaba el piso mientras que Romano estaba tirado en el sillón comiendo palomitas y viendo la televisión

-pídele ayuda a tu par de amigotes que por andar acosando a las sirvientas renunciaron. Por cierto, muévete que no me dejas ver bien la tele-

El ahora Españocienta continuó con sus quehaceres pero a pesar de eso vivieron felices para siempre… o eso quieren creer…

Y colorín colorado, este cuento ha terminado (ja ja ja)


End file.
